Fur and Feathers: Technicalities
by Xerxez-Tha-Ferret
Summary: One-shots about the Tech/Rev pairing. Warning-may contain peanuts


**Story 1: Baby and Me**

AN: Well I'm somewhat back to reality. I haven't been able to write much because…well I just didn't have the time. But that doesn't matter now because I'm here with another story. (It be crap, yarghh!)

Anyway, questions for mah peeps, Do you know where I can find any An Extreme Goofy Movie Fan fictions at? I've been searching for weeks!

Holla.

Tech was confused. There on the door step was a note attached to a basket. Which held a baby. A coyote of course. Now, he can't exactly remember who or what would think that he would be able to care for a baby when he couldn't even care for a full-grown roadrunner. He picked up the note, half frightened, half curious, at what it might say.

_**Dear Mrs. Coyote,**_

_**We at the Acme Stork Agency are proud to present you with your own baby coyote. We have heard of your recent engagement with a Mr. Roadrunner and have read your preferences on your offspring of choice; therefore, we have decided you eligible for your own baby. Please take good care of him. We apologize for any interruptions in your personal time.**_

_**Happy Parenting,**_

_**Acme Corporations**_

His eye twitched slightly. Why was he always considered the female in his relationship. Hello, he was a carnivore! Wasn't he supposed to be, well, manly? He bought home the bacon! He…he…

Whatever.

He flinched as a barrage of wails, howls, and whimpering assaulted his ears. He grabbed the bundled up pup and held him close to his chest and the loud crying slowed down to soft whimpering. He sighed and took his 'son' into the house. It couldn't be that hard to care for a baby. He had the instincts.

Apparently Rev didn't seem to have any maternal instincts in his body. He was on top of the widescreen glaring at the baby that had a mouthful of feathers, his feathers, in his mouth.

That roadrunner eating gene just didn't seem to disappear, no matter what. He grew thoughtful, wondering if it was hard for Tech to be around him for long periods of time. Maybe that's why he always had 'something to do'.

He did always say 'he had the instincts'. But then again he said that for everything so it was kind of hard to tell.

A sharp growl broke him out of his thoughts and back to the issue at hand. He glanced down warily, trying to find a way out of this situation without hurting the baby.

Or himself for that matter.

"Gull E. Coyote"

Rev sighed in relief and thanked Goodness for Tech timing.

He watched as Tech lifted the young coyote form his spot at the base of the TV. Rev climbed down cautiously, not wanting to lose anymore feathers than he already had. He turned to face Tech, who was scolding Gull. Gull whimpered sadly as he was put in time out in his play pen. Rev scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly sorry for the poor thing.

Then he felt the bald spot there and decided to hold his tongue.

Tech patched the back of Rev's head, seeing that just a little more than a couple of feathers was missing.

"I'm sorry, Rev. I don't know what's wrong with him. I have to figure out a way to stop him from attacking like this."

He finished wrapping his head and started on the hand that had got bitten a few moments ago. Rev sighed.

"It's just instincts, Tech. You know that to most coyotes roadrunner is the main caurse of a coyote's day. Anyway, he'll grow out of it. Or learn to 'control' himself just like his 'father'."

Tech grinned.

"If that happens, then our bloodline is doomed."

Rev grinned and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"I'm sure that your brothers and sisters…and cousins and uncles and aunts will handle that problem. And besides you've got a bloodline right there."

He pointed to the baby pen where a single coyote pup was snoring away. Tech shook his head.

"He definitely did not get that snore from me."

"No, but he got your smarts and slyness."

Tech snorted and finished bandaging Rev's hand. He held it gently as he kissed it and grinned as he felt it heat up dramatically in his own. He smirked looking as Rev blushed.

"Yep, definitely your slyness."

Rev sat on the floor nervously, looking straight into Gull's eyes. He reached out one hand slowly towards the pup and drew back sharply as it was snapped at viciously. He sighed and drew his knees up to his chest.

"Why don't you like me? Do I smell funny? Is it because I'm a roadrunner? I know you can't talk, but could you at least show me what I'm doing wrong? It would help…"

Gull cocked his head to the side as he listened to Rev talk. His tail began to wag slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Rev.

"You just wanted me to talk to you? Well, I guess I haven't been paying attention to you, have I? Alright, then, let's have a little heart to heart moment!"

"Rev! Gull! I'm home!"

Tech turned and nearly fainted. There was red all over the walls and furniture. He looked down to see Gull in the middle of the floor covered head to toe in the red substance. He also seemed to be gnawing on something.

Tech leaned against the wall, slightly horrified. He pointed dramatically at Gull, who started to wag his tail.

"You finally did it, huh?! You- you ate him! All he wanted to do was be a good mother and you eat him! How could you!"

"Umm, Tech. What're you talking about?"

Rev was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, trying unsuccessfully to wipe away a red stain on his arm. Gull dropped the item his was biting on and crawled quickly over to Rev. He held up his hands to be picked up. Tech stared open mouthed at the new development between the two.

He jumped off the wall and grabbed Rev's shoulders, in shock.

"You're still alive?!"

It was Rev's turn to cock his head.

"I'm not supposed to be?"

Tech dropped his shoulders and turned to take a closer look at red substance on the furniture. He blinked.

"…tomato sauce."

Rev grinned nervously.

"well, you see, we were gonna make some spaghetti from scratch, ya know for bonding, but I forgot to put the lid on the blender when I was trying to make the sauce and it got all over the walls and furniture. And Gull started crying so I gave him a carrot stick to eat on while I tried to clean up this stuff. And let me tell you this stuff is harder to get off than a steel jawed tick-"

Tech clamped a paw over the wildly flapping beak and turned to Gull sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I jumped to conclusions instead looking more closely."

"Mphmphmpmmph!"

Tech grinned.

"I'm sorry, where you saying something?"

Rev glared and pulled his beak free.

"You're lucky I love you so much or you'd be on the floor by now"

Tech grinned.

"Isn't that what love is about?"

Rev blushed and covered Gull's ears tightly.

"You pervert! Don't say things like that in front of Gull!"

Tech blew a raspberry and crossed his arms.

"As if he understands half the things we're saying."

Gull grinned, as if hiding a secret from them.

**Two Months Later**

"W-what do mean a mistake?!"

A young woman stood in the couple's living room (newly repainted) and bit in her fingernail.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Coyote, but Gull was meant for another couple living in South Acmetropolis. I know you've been taking really good care of him, but I really must take back to his parents. Please try to understand, they've been waiting a whole year for their baby boy to arrive."

Tech ran a hand over his eyes, trying to disperse the headache he felt coming. He sighed, he had no right to keep a child that was not meant for him.

"Alright, I'll go pack his things."

Rev looked teary eyed into the now empty bedroom that once held their gull. He couldn't believe it at first but seeing that it's Acme, there was a high percentage that these things would happen. Tech patted his shoulder.

"Come on, Rev. Don't worry, maybe one day…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh my goodness! Ace! There's a baby at the door! What do I do?!"

End

Wow, this is the longest story I've written yet. o.O


End file.
